Please don't leave me?
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: Following the life of Dan and Phil together, no smut only fluff:) this is a terrible summary but meh, just read it:) one shot, bits of Phan here and there


**Inspimy by this video: watch?v=4t8R0Bq7Omc&list=FLRVfjeJ5VVNg0_pAIjXTKSw&feature=mh_lolz**

* * *

Omg_ just bought the new Muse album! It's so good!xD_

I saw the tweet and grinned before typing out a response.

_It's amazing but nothing will ever beat origin of symmetry!_

_*Agrees*_

I wasn't expecting a reply but I got one and it made my day.

* * *

"It's so weird seeing you're actual face! I always imagined you with lighter hair!"

"Curse my parents for giving me dark hair!"

"Well obviously it's all their fault and nothing to do with genes and stuff."

"Oh hilarious you are!"

"Well yeah, didn't you know that about me! I'm the funniest person you will ever meet!"

"What they say is true then?"

"What?"

"YouTubers are big headed and self absorbed."

"Do people really say that?"

"No! I'm joking! Don't worry, everyone loves you!"

"Including you then?"

"Especially me."

* * *

"C'mon!" Phil's giggling as he drags me towards the Manchester eye, his hand grasped firmly around mine. We got into our own little pod and watched as the city began to spread out underneath us. I watched, entranced, as people carried on with their normal lives, while ours stood still. Like all time had stopped as soon as we had stepped into the pod.

It took me a while to realise that Phil was staring at me. I glanced round at him and he immediately looked away.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked innocently. He grinned and nodded.

"Yep, right there" he pressed his lips against mine, before pulling back and continuing the admiration of Manchester from a height... As if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

"This is the most fun I've ever had whoaa-" I was cut off from Phil turning around and tackling me. His arms wrapped around my body and I laughed into his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked still laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Phil winked at me and I mocked shock horror.

"Philip Michael Lester! You are supposed to be an innocent creature that knows nothing about flirting! This is unacceptable!" he grinned before leaning forward and kissing me flat on the mouth. He pulled away and laughed at my shocked expression.

"I'm not as innocent as you would expect you know."

* * *

"PHIL?"

"YEAH?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU PUT MY GREEN HOODIE?"

"WHICH ONE?"

"THE ONE FROM THAT VIDEO WHERE I WAS IN UNI?"

"IT'S MINE."

"WHAT, NO IT ISN'T."

"YES IT IS, I'VE HAD IT FOR AGES."

"OH... SORRY." I felt my face flush with red and I was thankful as hell that Phil was downstairs instead of in the same room as me.

* * *

"Phil? Phil? PHIL?"

"RAWR!" I jumped and looked round the side of the wardrobe we had just built. Phil was climbing clumsily out of it laughing his usual laugh and eventually, I began to see the funny side of it and laughed too.

"As if you got in the wardrobe!" I grinned as he began to cheer for the camera. He turned and his face immediately fell as he saw the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Dan?" Phil ran over to me as I collapsed into his arms.

"I didn't know where you'd gone. I thought you'd disappeared or something... Please never do that to me again Phil?" I was fully aware that I was crying into my best friend's shoulder and that we hadn't had a moment like this in years but I couldn't stop the flow of tears that were streaming out my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Phil could only mutter, too in shock to speak.

"Promise you'll never leave me Phil."

"I promise."

* * *

"Dan, where's the camera?"

"What camera?"

"The one we use for filming."

"Ooh, that camera..."

"Dan?"

"It wasn't my fault I swear!"

"What happened?!"

"I may or may not have knocked it off it's tripod and it smashed..."

"DAN!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"That camera was so expensive!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter, it's done now. We'll have to get a new one." I could tell Phil was annoyed with me, but I left it at that, not wanting to cause anymore arguments.

* * *

I refreshed my channel again. Searching for the number I had always dreamed of having. And there it was. 1,000,000 subscribers. I quickly typed out a thank you tweet and ran into Phil's room.

"Phil!" he glanced up from where he was sitting on his laptop. "I've got a million subscribers!" His look of shock changed almost immediately into happiness as he ran over and hugged me tightly. He began to pull away but I pulled him back. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for me." I whispered and then we were kissing. We broke away for air and I could see the flush of red in his cheeks before he scurried out the room.

* * *

"Phil, come in here?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are there two MICE in the sink?"

"Oh I found them, I was thinking we could keep them. One could be Striker and the other could be Thor, pick yours first, I don't mind."

"No Phil, we can't keep these."

"Why not?!"

"Because they're rodents Phil."

"Well what are we supposed to do with them then?"

"I don't know, set them free or something?"

"No! I've grown emotionally attached to them!"

"Well un-emotionalise yourself from them. They need to go."

"Fiiiinnnneee!"

* * *

I had had a little too much to drink but my mind was unfocused and dazed and I needed Phil with me. I spotted him on the other side of the room, chatting away to somebody that I didn't recognise.

"Hey Phil, come here." my voice was slurred and full of lisps. I saw him say something to the other person before walking over to me.

"Are you drunk Dan."

"Bitch I might be."

"Yep, definitely drunk. Okay what do you want?" I leant forwards and kissed him, knowing that I would regret it in the morning but not quite caring at the time.

"We won Phil." I whispered to him, pointing at the Sony Golden radio trophy on the side. "We're top of the world. Nothing's bringing us down anymore!"

* * *

"AARRGGHH!" The scream could have been heard down the street and I looked up shocked as Phil came running into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Phil! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'VE DONE IT! I'VE GOT A MILLION SUBSCRIBERS!" I was shocked but so happy for him and we both began to bounce on my bed laughing.

"That's amazing Phil! Pun intended." He laughed before lunging at my chest and tackling me into a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you. You deserve every single one of those subscribers." I whispered to him as I stroked his hair gently. He lifted his head and kissed me quickly before running out of the room again.

* * *

Phil's leaving to go and do his own thing. no more colab videos, no more radio show, no more Phil.

The last of his bags were packed and he was ready to go.

"Phil please?"

"I'm sorry Dan." He whispered sadly.

"Wait here then, just for a second." I murmured before running upstairs and grabbing the green hoodie from my uni video. "Here." I said, handing it over to him. He considered it for a long moment before pushing it back into my hands.

"Keep it. It's yours." he turned on his heel and shuffled towards the door, his footsteps quick as if he didn't want this to be any longer than it needed to be.

"Phil." I heard myself calling. He stopped and turned and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the day we built that wardrobe?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember when you hid in it and I thought you had gone and then you jumped out and scared the living daylights out of me?" Phil looked on the verge of tears but I persisted. "And then I cried and you hugged me, and then you promised to never leave me? What happened to that Phil? What happened to us?" Tears were running down his face and his eyes almost looked as if they were saying they were sorry but then I blinked and he was gone.

* * *

That night I cried and cried. My best friend had just left and I had no one. I looked around our-my I meant my- flat when he left and noticed how little amount of stuff I had. Everything looked bare and empty without the usual clutter of things that always followed in Phil's wake. I didn't know how to react to being alone. I didn't know how to live alone. I felt like I had a massive void in my stomach that could only be filled with Phil. But Phil was gone and that was it.

* * *

"Phil? Phil? PHIL?" I called, thundering down the stairs in search of him. I stopped in my tracks as I realised, Phil wasn't there anymore. It had been a week and I would still call his name sometimes. Make two cups of coffee instead of one. Walk into his room, expecting to find him curled over his computer but instead just finding the last of the boxes that Phil still needed to take. I often sat with those boxes and searched through them. Smiling at the small 'Phil' things in them and crying over others.

The memories of him began to build up and I felt the tears begin. I was used to it by now, I had been crying for the better part of 7 days. I stood there and allowed the tears to fall freely onto my body and the carpet. I let the loud sobs come out easily and eventually my knees gave way and I sank to the floor, my head in my hands.

*Click*

I looked up to see the door handle turning slowly and the door open even more so. And there stood Phil. Phil, with his ebony black hair and startling blue eyes. Phil, with his checked shirt and black skinny jeans. Phil, real and there. He stood in shock as he saw me crying rapidly.

"I just came to get the other boxes and give you the ke-"

"PHIL!" I jumped up and ran towards him, flinging my arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as I could. And it wasn't long until he was hugging me back.

"Please come back? I feel so empty without you, this flat feels empty without you. I need you here, I have no idea how to live alone please Phil!" I sobbed into his shoulder, getting my tears all over his shirt. I felt him nod and my heart swelled. I wasn't sure if he meant it or not but it was good enough then.

"I'm sorry." Phil could only mutter, too in shock to speak.

"Promise you'll never leave me Phil?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Not loving the ending b/c it doesn't make any sense but oh well, hope you like it:)**


End file.
